


Cheesecake Debacles

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [51]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Crack, Cheesecake, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When Julie finds out Luke hates cheesecake she decides to take matters into her own hands and bake her mom's world famous cheesecake, determined to change his mind. (If she wins a twenty dollar bet with Alex and Reggie when she does then that's just icing on the cake.)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Cheesecake Debacles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Yes this is based off the cheesecake discourse on Tumblr.
> 
> No I will not elaborate or continue this.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ~ R

Julie watched as Alex and Reggie bantered back and forth. It always got like this when Luke wasn't there to act as a middle man. Most of the time their blabbering conversation passed right over her head as she scribbled down song lyrics… until she heard Reggie say something that didn't settle quite right. "I'm sorry did I hear that correctly? There's something that exsists that Luke hates more than _ Trevor Wilson _ ?" Julie asked, giving up on the melody she was trying to play. She turned around and crossed her arms. Reggie and Alex both instantly grew more anxious (more so on Reggie's part, Alex was always anxious). Reggie bounced on his heels, his arms wrapped tightly around his body as Alex placed anxiously behind him.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Reggie said quietly, like he let something slip about Luke Julie wasn't supposed to find out. Julie glanced at Alex, then narrowed her eyes at Reggie.

"Tell me," Julie ordered. Reggie screwed his mouth shut, shaking his head furiously.

"Nope, we can't do that. Luke will  _ kill _ us if he finds out we even so much have  _ thought _ about it." Alex muttered, pulling off his sweatshirt when he started to sweat through it. Julie heaved a sigh before closing the distance between her and Alex, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Alex breathe," Julie said, watching Alex carefully for any signs of further panic. Luckily he got it under control before it got worse. "Now. What does Luke hate more than Trevor Wilson?" Alex avoided her eyecontact, muttering the answer under his breath. "Alex you need to talk louder," Julie said apologetically, "I can't hear you."

"Luke hates cheesecake…" Alex mumbled, his cheeks heating up pinker than his sweatshirt. "Always has, Bobby did too but the idiot went vegan for six months so he had a valid excuse." Julie let out a snort of disbelief, but when she looked at Reggie she could tell they weren't lying.

"Luke hates Cheesecake?" Julie asked, a plan formulating in her mind. Reggie frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"What are you planning?" Reggie asked when Julie turned back around and scribbled down her idea. Both of her boys poofed next to her to read over her shoulders.

"You want to trick Luke into eating cheesecake?" Alex said with a snort, his voice ridden with disbelief. "Phat chance of that happening. The last time Luke at cheesecake he was at Gerald from fifth grader's house and he got sick."

"Please, twenty bucks says I can get Luke to eat cheesecake by the end of the day," Julie said ripping the sheet of paper out of her notebook. She scribbled down her mom's mouth drooling cheesecake recipie from memory. Reggie exchanged a look with Alex before shrugging.

"Not like we have anything to loose, right Alex?" Reggie asked. For some reason Alex tended slightly and Reggie apologized saying, "too soon?" Alex nodded,

"Way too soon man. I don't think it's ever  _ not _ going to be too soon." Turning to Julie the drummer held out his hand. "If you can get Luke to eat cheesecake by the end of the day you'll get twenty bucks from the both of us." Reggie let out a squawk of protest, whacking Alex's hand down before Julie could shake it.

"Dude Julie's just gonna bat her eyelashes and Luke's going to  _ crumble _ . I love him but he's always been weak." Reggie said, refusing to let Alex shake Julie's hand. Julie rolled her eyes crossed her arms, glaringly at the bassist.

"Don't you want to see Luke taken down a peg or two? He's said no to Home Is like, five times already. Reggie, your country music is _ good _ . I don't care if it's not our usual sound," Julie said, grinning when Reggie himself finally took her hand in his.

"You got yourself a deal Molina," Reggie said before pulling Julie in for a hug. Julie pushed out of Reggie's hold with a smile stretched across her face. She reached up to pat his spongy hair before skipping off to start making her mom's cheesecake from scratch. Reggie watched Julie walk off and nudged Alex's shoulder with his elbow. "I hope you got twenty bucks somewhere in here cause we're both going to  _ lose. _ " Reggie said before poofing to the house to watch Julie cook.

Julie spent the afternoon preparing everything and trying to keep Luke out of the kitchen: which proved to be a more difficult task than it was worth. He'd sneak a small handful of chocolate chips when she wasn't looking, or swipe a finger in her frosting bowl. She's end up hitting him with her spatula before he poofed away. It took her an hour to figure out how her mom used to do everything because when the chocolate cheesecake was done it looked absolutely  _ perfect _ . "Oh yeah, we're so going to loose," Reggie said, poofing into the room, leaning on the back of a chair at her kitchen table. Julie grinned at him wickedly, letting him and Alex both sneak a slice of the cheesecake before Luke saw it.

"Def'ly 'oose," Alex said with a full mouth. Julie rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin.

"What are you guys eating?" Luke asked, appearing directly next to Julie, eyeing the cheesecake warily. Julie shrugged and innocently placed the cake within Luke's arm's reach. Reggie and Alex both poofed out of the room before Julien could say anything.  _ Cowards _ , Julie thought, her anger hidden behind the same smile she gave him when they sang together. Luke glanced down at the cheesecake suspiciously, like it was a snake coiled up ready to strike. "Jules what's you spend an hour baking?" Luke asked, trying to hide how uncomfortable he'd gotten.

"I found a box of my mom's old recipes. This is supposed to be her world famous cheesecake but I think I messed up…" Julie said, trying to sound disappointed in herself. On cue Luke's instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure it's not  _ that _ bad Jules. It's cheesecake, how hard is it to screw up?" Luke asked. Julie sighed dramatically, turning around in his arms.

"If only there was someone who could taste test it for me," Julie said, pouting her bottom lip out. Luke scratched the back of his head, taking a step away from the table.

"Well uh. I can go find Reg or Alex for you if you want… they both _ love _ cheesecake for some unholy reason." Luke stammered, trying to come up with a reason why he couldn't test it himself. Julie just took a step closer to him, holding a little bite on a fork.

"Oh come on Luke, it's just a little cheesecake. Nothing to be afraid of," Julie promised, slowly guiding the fork closer to Luke's mouth. Luke gently wrapped his hand over hers and leaned down to take the bite of cheesecake. Julie waited to see if he would actually swallow it before raising to her toes to place a kiss on his chin.

"Thanks Luke! Reg and Alex owe me twenty bucks," Julie exclaimed, pushing past him to run to the studio to claim her victory.

"I'm sorry Reggie and Alex  _ what _ ?!" Luke yelled after her, chasing her to the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
